EL PEOR FIC DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS
by Athaeris
Summary: Nuevo Capitulo... Nuevo escenario... Nuevos Héroes... Nuevos villanos... CDF no está sola... El fin está cerca... El fin ya llegó... ESTRENO 2011... No se lo pierdan... Proximamente sólo en Fanfiction...


_**Tdi/Tda... los personajes no me pertenesen... tampoco el manual... que no se aquien le pertenece... todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores...**_

_**ESTE ES EL PEOR FIC QUE HIZE ASI QUE NO SE ILUSIONEN JEJE... es como un fic sin segun algunas personas nada "REPETITIVO", o almenos trate de no hacerlo...**_

_**Fic dedicado a:**_

_**MILIDXCXG**_

_**LILY TXG**_

_**LadyGaGaCherryBoom**_

_**lolitaluv12**_

_**MarylinnDxC**_

_**XCLAUXDXC **_

_**Guaaadiiphh**_

_**MIREYA DxC**_

**_Aleh-Gwen_**

* * *

-Había una vez en un planeta muy lejano llamado mmmm Dramaworld (Nombre improvisado XD) 2 extraterrestres llamado Duncan y Courtney - Decia Chris

**Courtney y Duncan aparecen de la nada, con deformaciones raras aparentando ser extraterrestres**

-¿Qué rayos me pasó? - Decia Courtney, mientras se miraba

-Mírenme, sólo sobrevivió mi mohack verde y mis piercings - Dijo Duncan, mientras no dejaba de mirarse asustado

-¿Qué somos?-Pregunto Courtney

-Extraterrestres, Dah! No se nota? - Dijo Chris, mientras ponía cara de "No es obvio"

-¿Y por qué somos extraterrestres? ¿Este no era un fic DxC? - Preguntó Duncan, mientras miraba a Courtney

-Ha habido muchos cambios, al parecer es "muy aburrido leer lo mismo", así que ahora son del espacio - Dijo Chris, sin darle una pisca de importancia

-Como sea, estoy con mi princesa - Dijo con la misma indiferencia que Chris, y abrazó por la cintura a Courtney

-Te equivocas, según este manual - Chris saca un libro de cómo 4000 paginas - ya no habrá príncipes, ni princesas

-¿Qué?, pero según el guión que nos diste, dice que Duncan es el rey de este planeta - Dijo Courtney MUY confundida

-Parece que me equivoque, ese es el ANTIGUO guión, como dije hubo MUCHOS cambios

-¿Y que hago con mi castillo? ¿Lo vendo por E-bay, lo destruyo o que? - Dijo Duncan

-Lo demoleremos - Aparece con una aplanadora y destruye el castillo

- NOOOO, y ahora que hago? - Dijo Duncan mientras miraba las ruinas de su Ex-castillo

- Ahora tienes que estudiar, entrar a la universidad y conseguirte un empleo como toda per…extraterrestre "normal" - Dijo Courtney

- NO, te equivocas - Le dijo Chris

-¿Yo? Yo nunca me equivoco - Dijio sintiendose ofendida

-Te equivocas de nuevo… pero en fin… Según el manual, no pueden ir al colegio, preparatoria o universidad - Dijo Chris, con su indiferencia ya conocido

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Courtney MUY asustada

-Al parecer hay muchos fics de que ustedes van al -Suspiro- colegio, preparatoria o universidad, y parece repetitivo - Dijo Chris

-¿Y que hay de mi futuro? Yo quería ser abogada, ¿Ahora qué haré? - Dijo Courtney preocupada

-Yo tampoco se que voy a hacer, y aunque hubiera cualquiera una de esas cosas que esta prohibida, igual no estudiaría, así que me da igual - Dijo Duncan, mientras abrazaba a Courtney

-Courtney se soltó, mientras le daba una mirada asesina - ¡A mi si me importa! - Decia mientras se soltaba

-Como sea, ahora comiencen a pedir limosna - Dijo Chris

-¿Qué?, prefiero robar - Dijo Duncan, mientras sacaba un cuchillo

-Pues no, aquí dice que tienes que pedir limosna - Dijo Chris, mientras le quitaba el cuchillo

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Courtney, preocupada por tener que que pedir limosna

-Si no van a estudiar, y como van las cosas con la crisis económica, nadie los va a contratar, ADEMÁS LO DICE EL GUIÓN - Dijo Chris sacando el guion

**Courtney y Duncan vuelven a ser personas, pero con trajes de mendigos**

-Si!, volví a ser yo - Dijo Duncan feliz

-Si!, Yo también - Dijo Courtney, mientras saltaba de alegría

-¡Y MI ROPA! - Duncan y Courtney gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Van a pedir limosna, no van a modelar - Dijo Chris aguantandose la risa

-¡QUIERO MI ROPA! - Dijo Duncan mientras lo levanta de la camiseta

-Me voy - Dijo Chris asustado - Courtney tienes el poder, toma el guión, adiosito - Desaparece en un nube de humo

-SI! Tengo el poder- Dijo Courtney saltando de alegría

-Si, que emoción…- Dijo Duncan con sarcasmo -Al menos nos quedamos solos, prin… Courtney ¿Nos besamos?- Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-No- Dijo Courtney mientras leía el guión

- Pe-pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Según esto, hay mucho DxC…- Dijo Courtney mientras leía el guión - Así que no habrá DxC-

-¡¿QUE?-

-Lo que escuchaste- Dijo Courtney mientras dejaba el guión a un lado

-Y ahora que se supone que haga-

-Según ese manual, tienes que estar con Gwen-

-¡¿QUE?, bueno es linda y eso, pero no quiero estar con ella-

-Así dice el guión-

-Y que pasa si no lo cumplimos- Dijo Duncan mientras acercaba a Courtney

-Al final dice que si no lo cumplimos, nos mataran-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

**En ese momento aparece, Gwen y Trent**

-¿Gwen? ¿Trent?- Dijo Duncan y se acercaba a ellos

-Espera…- Courtney lo detuvo -Si, si son ellos- Dijo mientras se cercioraba en el guión

-¿Por qué no serian ellos?

-Este guión esta de cabeza, así que no hay que arriesgarnos

-Ok-

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo Trent confundido

-Estamos en… en… ¿Cómo se llamaba este mundo?- Duncan trataba de recordar

-Estamos en Dramaworld- Courtney lo miraba con cara de "Eres patético"

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Dijo Gwen con una ceja levantada

-No lo se, pregúntale a la que escribió ese manual tirado- Dijo Courtney mientras lo señalaba

-Te refieres a esa chica que nos esta mirando con cara de odio- Dijo Duncan mientras la miraba

-¿Qué que chica? No veo nada- Dijo Trent mirando a todos lados

-Ahí ¿La ves?- Gwen le agarra la cabeza y la gira en dirección a la chica

-Ahh!- Dijo Trent

-Un momento- Dijo Athaeris mientras entra en una nave espacial

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Courtney

-Soy la creadora de este fic- Dijo Athaeris mientras habia musica de fondo y varias luces la iluminaban

-Con razón este fic es muy malo- Dijo Gwen en voz muy bajita

-Oye, yo no escribí el manual- Dijo Athaeris

-¿No dijiste que eres la creadora de este fic?- Preguntó Duncan confundido

-Si, pero yo tampoco estoy segura quien lo escribió- Dijo Athaeris

-Se nota que eres inteligente- Dijo Courtney con sarcasmo

-Gracias ¬.¬… - Dijo Athaeris con sarcasmo -Solo les diré una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijeron todos al unisono

-Sus iniciales son: C.D.F.- Dijo Athaeris

-¿Esas son las iniciales de la creadora del manual que no dejo que este con mi princesa? Esa…- Dijo Duncan MUY enfurecido, pero lo interrumperon

-NI SE TE OCURRA- Dijo Athaeris MUY preocupada

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Duncan

-NO necesitan saberlo, simplemente no INSULTEN ok- Dijo Athaeris calmandose

-Como sea… Ahora que hacemos- Dijo Gwen

-Yo que sé, estoy improvisando…. Pregúntenle a Courtney, ella tiene el guión, me voy- **Se sube a la nave espacial, y esta explota muy poco después de haber despegado**

-Auch!... bueno… Hola viejos!- Dice Geoff importandole poco lo que le pasó a Athaeris**_ (Yo: Si, se nota que les importo que mi nave explotara -.-)_**

-Hola chicos- Aparece Bridgette

-¿De donde aparecieron ustedes?- Preguntó Gwen

-No lo sé estábamos caminando, y nos besamos, al separarnos los vimos a ustedes- Bridgette estaba confundida

-¿Y ahora que?- Trent ya se estaba impacientando

**Courtney lee el guión y suspira **

-Según esto Gwen y Duncan tienen que ir a una cita- Dice Courtney a regañadientes

-¡¿QUE?- Dicen todos sobresaltados

-Créanme, a mi tampoco me emociona la idea, pero si no cumplimos nos mataran a todos- Dijo Courtney resignada

-Y mientras ellos están en su "cita" ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- Geoff preguntó

**Courtney lee el guión **

-¡¿QUE? -.- Suspira -Geoff y Bridgette van a cocinar, Trent va a ser mesero, y yo...- vuelve a suspirar -voy a ser la violinista...

**Aparece mágicamente una mesa con mantel, una cocina, un violín y una libreta con lapicero. Duncan y Gwen se sientan en la mesa. Courtney se prepara a tocar, aunque estaba con la sangre hirviéndole por la ira, tenia que cumplir. Trent, mira resignado a Gwen, también los celos lo estaban matando. Geoff y Bridgette se ponen en la cocina, listos para cocinar. Terminan de cocinar, le dan la comida a Trent. Trent sirve la comida, con una sonrisa super fingida. Courtney empieza a tocar, con una mirada asesina a Gwen. Duncan y Gwen comen un bocado, de lo que sea que preparo Bridgettte y Geoff. En ese momento aparece Chris**

-TERMINO LA CITA- Dice Chris apareciendo de pronto

-Viejo, ¿No se supone que es una cita?, apenas comieron un bocado- Geoff estaba preocupado porque no comieron la comida que junto con Bridgette, le habia costado tanto hacer

-El guión solo dice cita, no dice cuanto durara- Dijo Chris despreocupado

-Esta bien- Dijo Courtney y agarra la mesa con la comida, la levanta y la tira lejos, con mucha ira

-Te ayudo-Dijo Trent y agarra la cocina, y todos los ingredientes y los destroza. Hace que Duncan y Gwen se paren, y rompe las 2 sillas

-¿No que según el guión no podemos estar juntos?- Dijo Duncan mientras se acercaba a Courtney

-Si- Dijo Courtney sonrojada

-Y ¿Por qué los celos?- Dijo Duncan mientras la abrazaba

-Porque solo en ESTE fic no podemos estar juntos… ya veremos si en otro SI estamos juntos- Dijo mientras se alejaba de Duncan

-Ok- Dijo Duncan feliz

-Y no volveré contigo si te enamoras de- Courtney miró a Gwen -Gwen

-No te preocupes, Gwen es como mi hermana- Dijo Duncan

-Mas te vale- Dijo Trent acercándose amenazadoramente

-O si no que, Elvis- Dijo Duncan respondiendo al ataque

**En ese momento aparece de la nada un ring, encima aparece Duncan, Trent y Chris (Como referi)**

-Viejo, como llego esto aquí- Geoff estaba sorprendido

-Magia, contratamos a Houdini- Dijo Chris

Bridgette: Chris, Houdini murió hace muchos años en uno de sus trucos

-Claro- Dijo Chris mirando sospechosamente de un lado a otro

-Y para que el ring de todos modos?- Preguntó Geoff

-ESTABA BAJANDO EL RATING! Teníamos que hacer algo…- Chis agarra un micrófono -En esta esquina- Señala a Trent -con un peso de mmm no se, el guitarrista vengador ****Gwen hace barras****, y en esta otra esquina- Señala a Duncan -Con un peso de no me importa, el delincuente asesino ****Courtney hace barras****

-Espera, ¿Por qué vamos a pelear?- Preguntó Duncan

-Porque lo dice el GUIÓN!- Chis puso cara de "¿No es Obvio?"

-Esta bien- Dijo Trent resignado

**Duncan y Trent pelean, mientras Gwen y Courtney hacen barras. Gwen desaparece y reaparece con traje de porrista de color rosa**

-AHHHHH!- Gwen gritó -¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO ESTA ROPA?- Trata de quitarse la ropa

-No te la puedes quitar, si lo haces todos morirán- Dijo Chris

-¿Por qué?- Gwen estaba asustada, no porque todos moriran sino porque tenia un traje de porrista ROSA

-Lo dice el Guión, además tienes que hacer una rutina muajaja- Chris dio una risita malevola

-Pe…- Courtney estaba a punto de decir que el guión no decía nada del traje de porrista, pero no dijo nada, realmente quería ver a Gwen haciendo una rutina de porrista

-Gwen, ¿Qué esperas? Tienes que apoyar a Trent, sino todos mueren- Dijo Chris feliz mientras veia que el rating subia

**Gwen suspira y hace volteretas que ella no sabia que podía hacer hasta que se da cuenta que es porque esta en el espacio y ahí todo es mas liviano, termina diciendo VIVA TRENT!**

-Muy bien, ahora…- Dice Chris

**Courtney desaparece y reaparece con un traje de vedette.**

-Ahora tienes que apoyar a Duncan, bailando como vedette y quitándote la ropa- Dijo indiferente Chris

**Duncan deja de pelear, y la mira con cara de pervertido**

-Vamos, princesa- Dijo entusiasmado Duncan

-No- Dijo Courtney cortante

-Tienes que hacerlo, porque sino todos morirán- Amenazó Chris

-NO- Gritó Courtney

-Lo dice el guión- Chris agitó el manual

-No es cierto, ya lo leí y no dice nada de eso- Dijo Courtney

-Hazlo por el rating- Chris estaba preocupado el rating estaba bajando

-No- Courtney movio su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Hazlo por mi- Suplicó Duncan

-Mmmmm NO, pervertido ¬.¬- Courtney no iba a ceder

-Esta bien, Duncan sigue peleando- Dijo Chris molesto porque lo iban a despedir sino subia el rating

-No, me aburrí- Dijo Duncan levantandose del piso

-Yo también- Trent trataba de disimular su caida

-Ahora que lo pienso… Estamos en el espacio, con ropa de mendigo- Solo Duncan -y ya no somos extraterrestres… ¿Por qué no nos asfixiamos?

-Ese es un secreto…- Dijo feliz Chris

-Hola! Nosotros también existimos- Dijo Geoff agitando la mano

-Si Geoff lo sabemos- Chris suspiró

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Bridgette

-Van a…- Dijo Chris leyendo el manual

**Aparece El Cheff, con un banquete de comida rara, que se mueve y cosas escabrosas, que tenían ojos, de pronto sale una mano de uno de los platos y El Cheff la golpea con una cuchara, y hace como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-Ahora tienen que comerse todo esto muajaja- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-NOOOO- Se quejaron todos

-Lo tendrán que hacer, eso dice el guión- Chris no quitaba su sonrisa

**Todos miran a Courtney**

-Es cierto eso dice- Dice resignada Courtney

-¿Qué más dice?- Gwen estaba preocupada

-No puedo decirlo, si lo digo todos explotamos- Courtney miraba al piso

-Te-tene-nemos que comer todo esto?- Bridgette no quería comer esa comida... ¿QUIEN QUERRIA COMER ESO?

-Si, apresúrense tienen 15 minutos, si no lo hacen van a morir, AH y nada de vomitar- Chris estaba feliz, el rating volvia a subir

-Viejo, creo que ya aburre las amenazas de muerte- Dijo Geoff

-Lo que sea, cómanse todo- Dijo desinteresado Chris

**Todos comen la asquerosa comida, comen y comen, con muchas ganas de vomitar, pero no pueden vomitar. Terminan de comer**

-¿Por qué no esta Owen aquí?- Duncan extrañaba a Owen... PORQUE OWEN SE HABRIA COMIDO TODO ¬.¬

-Porque…- Chris a lo interrumpen

-¡LO DICE EL GUIÓN! ¡ENTENDIMOS!- Dijeron todos

-Bien… ahora veo que todos quieren vomitar- Dijo Chris con la misma sonrisa maquiavelica de hace un rato

-También queremos ir al baño- Geoff se estaba aguantando

-Bien, bien…esto es muy bueno muajaja- Chris comensaba a asustar

-No me gusta esa risa- Dijo asustada Bridgette

-A izzy le gusta el muajaja- Recordó Trent

-¡Es Caleidoscopio!- Se escucha una voz MUY lejana, como si viniera del planeta tierra... si si es Izzy

-Hey ella no pertenece al guión… como sea, solo hay un baño- Dice Chris feliz porque no lo iban a despedir

-¡¿QUE?- Gritan todos

-Si, rápido porque como aquí no hay gravedad si vomitan va a flotar por todo el planeta- Dijo Chris, mostrando detras de él al unico baño

-¿Ahora que?- Dijo Bridgette aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

**Todos se empiezan a pelear por entrar al baño, cada novio defendiendo a su respectiva novia. Después de una dura pelea, no se sabe como todos llegaron a entrar al baño.**

-Eso fue raro… ¿Y Courtney?- Preguntó Duncan

-Aquí- Dijo Courtney detrás de él

-¡Ah!- Dijo Duncan gritando como niñita **_(Como en el penultimo capitulo de TDA cuando estaba llevando al Cheff en sus brazos)_**

-Al parecer, solo falta decir algo incoherente para terminar el fic… ideas?- Chris estaba apurado porque justo ese dia le iban a pagar

-¿2+2+5=11?- Dijo Geoff

-(¬.¬) Me refiero a algo que puedan hacer, como pelearse por una papita en el espacio, ¿Otra idea?- Chris se estaba desesperando

-Pelear por DOS papitas en el espacio- Dijo Duncan infantilmente

-¬.¬ Como sea… al menos dijeron algo incoherente- Dijo Chris frustrado

-¿Quién es C.D.F?- Preguntó Trent

-Creo que será un misterio -.- Dijo Gwen

-No se pierdan el próximo capitulo aquí, en "EL PEOR FIC DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS"- Dijo Chris con el tipico tonito al final del programa

-¿Cuándo va a ser eso?- Dijo Courtney

-Aja no se libraran de mi… el próximo capitulo será cuando tenga **100 reviews **muajaja- Dijo Athaeris arrastrándose, sin 2 piernas y un brazo

-No crees que es mucho para un capitulo- Dijo Chris susurrando

-Si, pero ya que varios están usando mi método de limite de reviews, me rayé, además no quiero continuar este fic…Y no creo que nadie quiera seguir viendo este fic… así que todos ganan :D- Athaeris estaba feliz

-Mas te vale que en el próximo fic, yo este con Duncan- Courtney estaba a punto de llamar a sus abogados, pero no tenia señal _**(Yo: Como va a tener si esta en otro planeta)**_

-Si, si…no lo creo- Dijo Athaeris en voz bajita -dejen reviews :D… aquí pueden dejar criticas, amenazas de muerte, si me odian, incoherencias, cosas que no tienen nada que ver con mi fic, si comieron pizza también pónganlo, OBVIO que también los comentarios coherentes con el fic, las criticas que les dieron, si hay suficientes criticas se puede hacer otro cap :D… - Athaeris estaba feliz de terminar el fic -supongo que saben quien es C.D.F. -Dijo creyendo que todos saben quien es

-No! Dinos quien es- Duncan estaba impaciente

-Solo diré una cosa…..- Dijo Athaeris dando un suspiro -CREATE UNA CUENTA!- Termino gritando

_FIN... ¿Creo?_

_**100 reviews para el siguiente capitulo jajajaja a ver si sucede el milagro :D dejen reviews :D**_

**_PD: tambien dedicado a Cindy... de mi cole :D... antes que me mate por no dedicarle nada.. gracias a ella voy a seguir la "saga" de 16 errores _**

**_PD2: HUBO UN CAMBIO SI LLEGO A LOS 50 REVIEWS CONTINUO_**


End file.
